The Jayfeather Twist
by ChaoticScourge
Summary: This is a story about Jayfeather and his stick. His Clan and all others are left emotionless after a bunch of dark cats pay a visit to them.
1. Chapter 1

The Jayfeather Twist

A Warriors Fanfic XD

AN: This is my first story so please tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

Jayfeather was with his stick, as always. He was over by the WindClan border, by the small river that separated the Clans territories. "My stick oh how I envy you," He mewed to it. "Why do you?" The stick asked him. "Well because you are umm, how should I put this….Awesome I guess," He replied. "Awesome you think I'm awesome?" It asked. "Of course you're the best stick a cat could as for!" He rubbed his face up and down it. _There he goes again, the stick thought to its self. _"Well let's go out on an adventure!" He cheered. "Why? Can't we just stay here?" The stick complained. "It's boring here!" He told the stick. The stick sighed and just left Jayfeather to do whatever. A cat entered from the rear, Jayfeather heard the cat and turned towards him. "Hello Breezepelt," He mewed. "Oh nice to see you again," Breezepelt mewed sarcastically. "What do you want?" Jayfeather growled hugging his stick closer to him. "I want your stick!" Breezepelt hissed. "Never!" Jayfeather yowled at him. "Fine I'll take it by force!" He growled running at Jayfeather. He rolled dodging Breezepelt. Breezepelt hit a nearby tree and hissed as his head now hurt and Jayfeather now was half covered in dirt. "Come on you're always with it, it's my turn!" Breezepelt complained like a kit. "No I found it first!" Jayfeather hissed back at him. Breezepelt flattened his ears and got up. "Fine let me be stickless with no stick friend," He now played the sad talk game. Jayfeather shook his head. "Oh alright you can have it for the rest of the day, but you better bring it back tomorrow," He told Breezepelt. "Thanks!" He mewed taking the stick from Jayfeather, and left to WindClan territory. Jayfeather sighed; he already missed his stick friend and went back to his own Clan, ThunderClan.

It was morning in the camp, everyone was up and active. Squirrleflight and Sandstorm were talking over by the Warriors Den. Leafpool was sulking over by the Elder's Den. And last but not least Lionblaze was grooming him self, just a little ways from the Medicine Cat Den. Jayfeather got up and went over to his brother. "Yes? Something you need?" He asked Jayfeather. "Yeah, can you come with me to get my stick?" He asked Lionblaze. "Why? I hate it when you have to drag me into getting your stick back from Breezepelt," Lionblaze complained. "Oh come on it'll be fun!" Jayfeather mewed. "No it won't because you two fight for a while then you finally win it back from him," He retorted. "Suit yourself!" Jayfeather hissed turning and leaving to Breezepelt's and his meeting place.

Jayfeather was the first to arrive, he tapped his paw impatiently. "Come on Breezepelt, where are you?" He mewed irritably. "Don't get in a huff I'm right here," He mewed coming up from behind Jayfeather. "So did you bring it?" Jayfeather asked. "Of course why wouldn't I," Breezepelt mewed pushing the stick to Jayfeather. "No fight?" Jayfeather asked shocked. "Yes I realize that you are right and that you deserve it more because you found if first," Breezepelt mewed calmly. "Really?" Jayfeather was still shocked at Breezepelt's sudden change in mood. "You bet," He replied. Jayfeather nodded and picked up his stick hugging it and rubbing his face on it again. "Well I better get back to WindClan," Breezepelt mewed before leaving. "Bye," Jayfeather called after him. "I'm glad that's over," The stick sighed. "Why? Don't like us fighting?" He asked the stick. "Well that and it takes forever before one of you leaves," The stick complained. "Oh I see," He mewed thinking. "Yeah by the way will you ever actually name me?" The stick asked. "Umm sure if you really want me too," He mewed. "Yeah I don't like being referred to as 'the stick'," The stick told him. "Okay I will call you…..Sticky!" Jayfeather yowled. "That's not what I had in mind," The stick said but it was drowned out by Jayfeather's yowling. "So Sticky want to be my best friend?" Jayfeather asked. "But I thought I already was," Sticky said. "You are but not my best, best friend!" Jayfeather mewed. Sticky sighed, _why does Jayfeather act like himself only around me? _"Well now that we are best, best friends lets go to camp," He picked up Sticky and headed back.

Sticky and Jayfeather entered the camp. Sticky saw strange dark pelted cats walking around the other normal cats. "What's going on here?" Sticky whispered. "I have no idea," Jayfeather confessed. "Well let's try to get back to your den," Sticky told him. Jayfeather nodded and padded toward the herb smell of his den. But he ended up bumping into one of the dark cats. "Well what do we have here?" A calm strong voice mewed. "Umm I was going back to my den," Jayfeather told him. "Now that can't do you're coming with us," The cat half growled at him. The other cats now were leading Jayfeather out of camp. Sticky could see all the other cats were like ghosts, not even seeing the dark cats leave. "I wonder what is happening to your clanmates," Sticky whispered. "I think they were," Jayfeather referred to the dark cats. Sticky now stayed quiet as they were led into the tunnels.

"Where are you taking me?" Jayfeather asked, feeling the ground get tough under foot. "You'll see soon enough," One of the cats growled at Jayfeather. They finally stopped in a large clearing in one of the tunnels. "Get in here!" A cat pushed Jayfeather into a small cave that had little room for him. A cat stood in front of the opening so Jayfeather could not escape. "I think they are holding us prisoner," Sticky told Jayfeather. "Yeah I think so too but I'm not going to stand for that!" He yowled and held Sticky in his paws, then wacked the cat standing guard. The two other cats noticed Jayfeather knock out the guard and rushed over to him, to put him back in the cave. Sticky who was the one mainly guiding Jayfeather's wild swings, was now getting a headache. He led Jayfeather to the first incoming cat hitting his head down. Then went to the other cat and hit him down. "Is that all of them?" Jayfeather asked. "Yeah I think so," Sticky replied dizzy. Jayfeather started to walk out of a tunnel into another one. There were no cats in it but a pile of mice and other small animals. "That must be their fresh kill pile," Sticky said. "Yeah but it smells more like crow food than fresh kill," Jayfeather mewed, padding around the strong stench. "There are more cats coming at us in the tunnel right in front of you!" Sticky warned Jayfeather. He tightened his grip on Sticky and swung at the first smell of the cat. Sticky got Jayfeather to swing at the other two and knock them both out. "I smell the outside air!" Jayfeather mewed running up out of the tunnel. They were blocked by another cat, but this one was Breezepelt. "What are you doing get out of my way!" Jayfeather hissed. "Oh don't worry it'll be fine just go with them, they will take care of everything," Breezepelt replied like he was a zombie. "No I won't go with them!" Jayfeather hissed swinging Sticky up at Breezepelt. It flung him backwards and he hit a nearby tree with the back of his head. "That will keep him out of our business for a while," Jayfeather growled and padded off to camp, to see if the others were still like how they left them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jayfeather Twist

AN: Jayfeather and Sticky are having some trouble finding out what exactly is going on with their clanmates, and who the dark cats are.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After Jayfeather and Sticky escaped from the cats they headed back to ThunderClan camp. "I hope they are back to normal," Jayfeather mewed.

"Yeah me too," Sticky agreed. They entered the camp entrance and they looked exactly like they did when the dark cats where there.

"What? I thought they would be back to normal since the darks cats left," Sticky exclaimed.

"It must be something they did to them," Jayfeather murmured. Lionblaze was sitting over by Squirrelflight and Sandstorm; they all had the same expressionless look. Jayfeather padded over to them.

"Hello?" He asked them. Lionblaze looked at him and then turned back.

"Hmm it seems they don't really respond well to others," He mewed to himself.

"Let's try to find someone who isn't like this," Sticky told Jayfeather.

"Yeah that's a good idea," He relied and padded around looking for someone, well anyone who isn't a zombie. Ivypool was staring at him from the base of the High Ledge.

"Ivypool?" Jayfeather asked her. She screamed and ran into the Warrior Den, he followed her in.

"Ivypool its okay," He mewed calmly. "Get away this is my emo corner!" She hissed. "What?"

"You heard me stay away from my emo corner!"

"Well do you know what happened here?"

"No I don't," She hissed.

"How don't you? You where here right?" He asked.

"Yes I was but they never came near me."

"Why?"

"Because one of them said I was too emo," She explained.

"Really? Well I'll leave you to whatever it is you're doing," He mewed padding out of the Warrior Den.

"She was no help," Sticky commented. "Yeah I know well it's the only lead we have at the moment," Jayfeather mewed padding to his den.

He looked around not sure what he would find in here. "We should leave they will look for us soon," Sticky told him. "Yeah you're right, let's go," He mewed leaving the den.

"Where will we go?" Sticky asked. "Maybe RiverClan or ShadowClan," He told Sticky. "But what if it's the same there?" Sticky asked. "Then we will leave to the next Clan then the next," Jayfeather mewed.

"But we'll run out of Clans to go to," Sticky said but Jayfeather ignored it and padded out towards ShadowClan.

* * *

><p>They had traveled of a while before they finally reached the border. "Ready?" Jayfeather asked. "As I'll ever be," Sticky replied. "Good," He mewed and crossed the border.<p>

No cat's stopped him as he passed two ShadowClan cats. They just stood there with that stupid look on their face. "Great looks like they've been here too," Sticky sighed.

"Well we still have the camp to check," Jayfeather mewed going toward the strong scent of ShadowClan. Once they reached the camp Jayfeather could smell the earth scent of the dark cats here.

"We should hide and wait for them to leave," Sticky whispered. "No we need to see what they are doing," Jayfeather mewed and padded around looking for a spot where Sticky can peep through.

He soon found a small spot and he shoved Sticky in it. "You see anything?" Jayfeather asked. "Umm a bunch of those dark cats looming over the ShadowClan cats," Sticky told him.

"See anything else?" Jayfeather asked. "Yeah it looks as if they are stealing there emotions," Sticky explained. "They are using some sort of stone that steals it," He continued. "And they also have another stone that makes them immobile so they can't do anything to stop them," Sticky finished. "Okay well now let's wait for them to leave," Jayfeather mewed pulling Sticky out of the spot.

It took a while for them to finally leave but it was worth the wait. They all looked like the ThunderClan cats had. Jayfeather saw Blackstar standing beside the Medicine Cat Den.

He went up to him and looked at him, and then he padded behind Blackstar. "Look I'm Blackstar I am a big stupid cat!" Jayfeather mimicked Blackstar's voice moving Blackstar's paws around.

"Stop that!" A cat yowled at Jayfeather. He turned over to the voice and recognized the scent. "Sorry Littlecloud," He apologized, backing up from Blackstar's unmoving body.

"Why didn't they change you?" He asked. "Because they said I'm too old but yet they take our Elder's Emotions," Littlecloud growled. "Well I'm on a quest to find a new Clan that hasn't been taken yet," Jayfeather explained.

"You better hurry one of them was talking about going to the place with a bunch of rivers next," Littlecloud mewed. "Oh no! RiverClan!" Jayfeather yowled and ran out of the camp almost tripping on some ShadowClan cats.

* * *

><p>"It sounds like they are taking all cat's emotions," Sticky said. "But I'm not going to let them I want a new Clan to stay at," He mewed running over to RiverClan's border. Before they reached it they ran into the dark cats.<p>

"Get down!" Sticky told Jayfeather. He ducked down in a small bush and moved a little forward so Sticky could see. "What are they doing?" Jayfeather asked. "It looks like they are complaining about the river," Sticky said.

"They must not know how to swim so RiverClan will be the best place for us!" Jayfeather started to get happy. "Yeah but how will we get past them?" Sticky asked.

"We'll wait some more," Jayfeather told him. "But I've had enough waiting for one day," Sticky complained. "I know, I know, but it's the only way," He mewed.

So they waited once again. "Come on there is no way we are getting past this river," A dark cat mewed. "Fine we can try going around on the WindClan side," A different cat answered. "Yeah but let's do that tomorrow," The first cat spoke again. "Let's head back," Another cat mewed.

They all dispersed and left, none of them seeing or smelling Jayfeather or Sticky. He got up and jumped into the river holding his front paws on Sticky to help him keep his head above water. They reached the other side and dried themselves off. "Come on we need to get to RiverClan's camp before tomorrow," Jayfeather mewed picking Sticky up. He followed the scent of fish to find the heart of RiverClan territory and their camp.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for quite a while before they got to the camp entrance. There was one RiverClan cat guarding the entrance. He smelled Jayfeather. "Stop who goes there?" He hissed.<p>

"It's just me Jayfeather from ThunderClan," He told the cat. "What do you want?" He questioned him.

"I want to warn your leader about these dark cats," He explained. The RiverClan cat was silent for a while.

"Fine I'll take you to her," He mewed leading Jayfeather through the camp with his tail.

"I can walk on my own just fine," Jayfeather growled pushing his tail away with his paw. The cat hissed at him but didn't say anything. He led Jayfeather into the Leader's Den.

"Mistystar we have a guest," He told her. "I can see that Reedwhisker, what is it Jayfeather?" She asked him.

"Some dark cats have been stealing all the other Clans emotions except for some," He explained to her. "I see and what's with the stick?" She asked. "Oh this? This is Sticky he's my friend," Jayfeather told her.

"Okay," She looked at him funny. "So what do you propose we do?" She asked him. "Well they use this stone that immobilizes a cat and then they steal the emotions with a different stone," He told her. "So I say that we attack them before they get to us," He finished. "But you said the stone they use immobilizes a cat, how can we attack them if we can't move?" She questioned him.

"I had thought of that but I see that we should cover ourselves in leaves and maybe that will protect us," Jayfeather said stupidly. "That plan has nothing that seems like it would work," She mewed.

"No it will work it has too," He mewed now serious again. Mistystar sighed and nodded. "Fine but if this doesn't work then you won't be happy," She growled at him. "Don't worry everything will be fine," He mewed not entirely truthful.

Mistystar called her Clan together and they got to work on the leaf armor. "So do you know when they are coming?" She asked Jayfeather. "Tomorrow probably in the morning," He told her. "Well this better work," She murmured. _Tomorrow we will fight and we will win, if not then it's all over for the Clans, Jayfeather thought._


	3. Chapter 3

The Jayfeather Twist

AN: Jayfeather and the rest of RiverClan are going to go battle the dark cats but will they win?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was the morning of the battle against the dark cats.

"Are you ready?" Mistystar asked Jayfeather. "Yes, more than ready," He mewed clutching his stick.

"Reedwhisker get the warriors ready," Mistystar commanded. "Yes Mistystar," He bowed his head and left to attend to his warriors. All cats, including Jayfeather, were wearing the leaf suits.

The Medicine cats, Mothwing and Willowshine, were getting some herb bundles ready for any casualties. "We're ready Mistystar," Reedwhisker came back up.

"Good RiverClan let's go!" She yowled, racing toward the WindClan border. Jayfeather stayed towards the rear of the cats.

They soon got to the small river that surrounded their island, and swam across. Jayfeather hesitated for a bit then jumped in holding Sticky in his jaws. When he got out of the water he realized he was alone now.

The others were to busy to wait for him. _Typical RiverClan cats, he thought. _He shook himself dry before going. "Come on we need to catch up with them," Sticky told him. "I know but what if it turned out the leaf suits didn't work?" He questioned Sticky. Sticky was stunned and now stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>They got to the place where they would meet the dark cats. "No….." Jayfeather whispered.<p>

All the RiverClan cats were the same none of them moved or had any expressions. "Well this is just perfect," Sticky said sarcastically.

"No need to shove it in," Jayfeather growled. "Sorry let's go check on them," Sticky said.

"Why they aren't going to help, they can't even talk when they are like this," Jayfeather's patience with the stick was disappearing.

"Shesh don't be so mean let's go back to ThunderClan then," Sticky suggested. "Alright," Jayfeather sighed. They went back though RiverClan and ShadowClan and reached his own territory.

* * *

><p>He entered the camp and noticed some food was in the middle of the clearing. Jayfeather hadn't noticed how hungry he was and took a squirrel to eat.<p>

Two cats were watching him from the Elder's den. "Who's there?" Jayfeather hissed. "Now don't you yell at me young cat," This was Purdy. "Yeah, you are supposed to respect your elders," And Mousefur.

"Why are you two still normal?" He asked. "Because they said I was too grumpy and that Purdy wouldn't shut his trap," Mousefur growled. "Okay then I'll just leave you two alone then," Jayfeather mewed, and then he started to eat his squirrel.

"Young ones these days," Mousefur murmured. They both went back to sleep in the back of the den.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather finished his squirrel and sat up not aware of all the expressionless cats staring at him. "What? Stop staring at me," He growled at them.<p>

They all turned their heads away from him. Jayfeather was stunned that they actually had listened to him. He thought for a second then got an idea. "What are you thinking Jayfeather?" Sticky asked him.

"Lionblaze push Squirrelflight over," He commanded his brother. Lionblaze got up and went to Squirrelflight and pushed her over with his paw. Jayfeather grinned and went over to the High Ledge.

"Oh Firestar could you come here for a second," He mewed cheerfully. He padded down and now stood in front of Jayfeather. "Roll over," Jayfeather told him. Firestar lied down and rolled over onto his back. "Now go kick Sandstorm out of camp," He told him next. Firestar got up and went to his mate and started kicking her with his paw shoving her out of the camp.

Jayfeather fell over laughed that was joined in with Sticky. "Alright who should I mess with next?" Jayfeather asked himself. "Can Dovewing come here for a second?" He asked aloud. She padded forward and stopped in front of him. "Good, now can you go get your sister?" He asked her. She turned and went into the Warrior Den.

Jayfeather heard a lot of hissing coming from the den. Dovewing came back out with Ivypool clawing the ground trying to get back to her nest. "I need my emo corner!" She wailed as she was dragged towards Jayfeather. "Now sit on her and keep her there until I say stop," He told her. She sat on top of Ivypool. "Get off me I need the corner!" Ivypool hissed still clawing away at the dirt.

"So now what?" Sticky asked. "We are going to go pay a visit to ShadowClan now," He replied picking him up and heading out of the camp, passing Sandstorm on the way.

* * *

><p>They entered the camp and noticed Littlecloud trying to talk to Blackstar. Littlecloud heard Jayfeather enter. "What do you want?" He hissed.<p>

"Oh to show you something," He mewed and went up to Blackstar. "Watch this, Blackstar go climb that tree and fall down," He commanded him. Blackstar padded to the tree that Jayfeather had told him to climb.

"Don't make him do that!" Littlecloud yowled at him. "Fine, Blackstar stop," He told him. Blackstar stopped climbing and just held there on the tree. "Get him down from there!" Littlecloud yelled.

"Sheesh if I didn't know you being here would ruin the fun, I wouldn't have come," He mewed. "Blackstar get down from the tree," He added. Blackstar jumped down and stood with his nose touching the bark.

"Well I didn't want some cat trying to hurt my clanmates," Littlecloud growled. "Blackstar go hug on Littlecloud," Jayfeather mewed. "What?" Littlecloud panicked then was jumped on by Blackstar.

"Make him stop!" Littlecloud yelled at Jayfeather. "Then why don't you tell him yourself, you're a big kitty," Jayfeather taunted him. "Blackstar stop!" Littlecloud yowled at his leader. Blackstar stopped and got off of Littlecloud.

"If I can do that then I can make them kick Jayfeather out," Littlecloud murmured. "Everyone take Jayfeather out of ShadowClan territory!" He yowled at all of them. Jayfeather shook his head. "Everyone don't take me out," He mewed.

"Hey you can't make them do that, they are my Clan!" Littlecloud hissed. "I know but I don't want to be kicked out, if you want me to leave just ask," He mewed. Littlecloud flattened his ears and lashed his tail back and forth.

"Fine then, can you please leave now?" He growled. "Okay," Jayfeather went out of the camp. "Now where are we going?" Sticky asked.

"I'm going to head back to ThunderClan," He mewed going back to the border.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the border he noticed something odd. "You smell that right?" He asked Sticky.<p>

"I can't smell only see remember?" Sticky replied. "Oh yeah sorry well I smell fresh earth," He mewed.

"It must be those dark cats," Sticky told him, starting to look around. "I see three of them just over by a group of small rocks," Sticky said. "What are they doing?" Jayfeather asked.

"It looks as if they are looking for something," Sticky explained. "Really? But for what?" He asked.

"They are looking for you!" Breezepelt appeared from behind Jayfeather. He jumped and spun around toward him. "What are you doing here Breezepelt?" Jayfeather hissed.

"Oh I don't know just walking around," He replied. "It doesn't seem like it," Jayfeather growled.

"Okay you got me I'm here looking for you also," He laughed. "Well you're not going to get me," Jayfeather growled and swung Sticky towards Breezepelt.

He dodged Jayfeather's swing and then pushed forward sending Jayfeather flying backwards. Jayfeather hit a tree and he slowly lifted his head. "See I told you I would get him," Breezepelt was talking to a dark cat. Jayfeather couldn't stay awake and then ended up closing his eyes and fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jayfeather Twist

AN: Looks like Jayfeater and Sticky have gotten themselves into it now, see how they escape this time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Jayfeather awoke in the small cave the dark cats first put him in, and now he was in it again. "Sticky looks like were back were we started," He mewed shaking his head.

"Sticky?" He asked and noticed Sticky was not with him. Jayfeather felt alone without his sticky friend. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself hopelessly.

The cat standing guard of him didn't hear anything Jayfeather was saying. A new cat showed up to take the old guards position. "Is it going to be soon?" The old guard asked.

"Yes it will be when the full moon is up," She mewed to him. "Good," He replied leaving her and Jayfeather alone.

"Why are you doing this?" Jayfeather tried to get answers from this cat. "Why should I tell you? You're just a nobody," She growled.

Jayfeather gave up on trying to talk to her and instead waited for something to happen. It wasn't too long later when a cat came up to the guard and whispered something to her. She nodded and turned to Jayfeather.

"Come on," She moved out of the cave entrances way. Jayfeather got up and went out cautiously. "I haven't got all day," She growled. He sped his speed up and stood in the middle of the clearing now. "Follow me," She commanded him. Jayfeather followed her and two other cats followed him from behind.

* * *

><p>They entered a moon lit cave with a very small pool of water in the middle.<p>

"We are here today to follow our new leader!" Jayfeather heard a cat yowl. "This is what will lead us to victory!" The cat held up Jayfeather's stick. He gasped and was full of rage.

"Let him go!" He yowled out. "Oh isn't this our new prisoner?" The cat laughed, and all the other cats laughed with him. When they stopped the cat walked up to Jayfeather.

"I am Nocto the old leader of the Leek cats," Nocto introduced himself. "And what are you doing with my stick?" Jayfeather growled at Nocto.

"Well you see this stick is the only one who can help us here," Nocto explained. "What how can it help you all you're doing is yelling at a stick," Jayfeather hissed. "Fine I'll show you then," Nocto backed up and held Sticky in his paw.

"Show us the way stick!" He yowled and threw the stick. It flew in the air but instead of leading them anywhere it smacked a cat in the face knocking him out. "See it's just a stick," Jayfeather growled.

"This can't be possible we are supposed to have a claw marked stick show us the way," Nocto mewed getting upset. "Well you got the wrong one," Jayfeather grinned.

"Well if we did then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Nocto padded over to where the stick had landed and picked it up. "What are you doing?" Jayfeather growled.

"This!" Nocto took the stick and swung it onto a rock breaking it in half. "No!" Jayfeather wailed.

"Take him back to the cave and bring this with him," Nocto kicked the stick towards them. A cat picked up the two parts of the stick and lead Jayfeather back to his cave.

* * *

><p>When they got there the cat threw the stick pieces into the cave and then shoved Jayfeather in with it. "Sticky?" he asked rubbing his paws on both halves.<p>

"Yes?" One part of the stick said. "What is it?" The other half asked. "You're alive! But how I saw you get smashed!" Jayfeather rubbed his face on them. "Well when we sticks break we just become two more," They both said in unison.

"So should I start calling you two different names?" Jayfeather asked them. "That would be best," The top half said.

"I want to still go by Sticky," The bottom half told him. "Okay then you'll be Twig! Because you're smaller than Sticky," He cheered. "Wonderful," Twig murmured.

"Well what do you plan to do now?" Sticky asked. "Well I want to go and find out what's happening here," He told them.

Just then he heard Nocto's voice coming from outside the cave. "I want you two to take his emotions, you got that?" He told two dark cats. "Yes sir," They both said. "Move," One of them told the guard.

"You come with us," The other hissed at Jayfeather. "Can I bring my sticks?" He asked coming up. "Fine whatever not like it matters anymore," The first cat mewed. "Come this way," The other growled going into a large tunnel. The first cat followed behind Jayfeather.

* * *

><p>They came into a small room with these dark colored rocks that had a very dark pink glow around them.<p>

"What are those?" He asked. "You'll see," The cat hissed.

"You stand over by the exit," A cat growled at a small she-cat. The large tom grabbed a rock and rolled it over by Jayfeather.

He felt his body go numb and then stiff, he couldn't move now. "Hey what's going on I can't move," Jayfeather hissed. The tom laughed. "Don't bother trying to move, we are going to take your emotions away won't that be swell?" He asked smiling.

"You're weird, what do you want with emotions anyway?" Jayfeather hissed. "Well seeing that you can't do anything I'll tell you," He mewed calmly. "You see that she-cat over there?" He asked Jayfeather.

"Yeah what about her?" Jayfeather asked. "Well we Leek cats don't have emotions," He told him. "But how can you not be born with no emotions?" Jayfeather questioned him.

"You see we don't know how, but the first cat that was born with emotions led us here and found out how to steal the emotions of other cats," He mewed. "Let me guess that was Nocto correct?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes you are correct," He told him. "And then we stole from WindClan first, then it lead us to ThunderClan and so on," He continued. "After that we will keep stealing other cat's emotions and do you want to know whose emotions I have?" He asked him.

"Who?" Jayfeather asked.

"I have the emotions of Crowfeather your father," He laughed.

Jayfeather flattened his ears and growled at him. "How do you know?" Jayfeather hissed.

"Because when we receive a cats emotions we also get some of their memories too," He explained. "And by the way this little she-cat here is getting yours so just sit still and we'll have you done in a jippy," He mewed and picked up a small oval stone that glowed blue. He moved it towards Jayfeather's head.

"Say goodbye!" He laughed and pushed it forward. "No I won't!" He hissed and swung his paw up that was holding Twig and hit the stone from his paw. "What? How is that possible?" He growled his paw bleeding now.

"Because I'm the best," Jayfeather growled and broke free from the rest of the stone's control. He went on a stick swinging rampage and knocked the other cats out. The small she-cat that was standing guard did nothing.

"Move out of my way," Jayfeather commanded her. She stepped aside. "Wait maybe you can give your clanmates emotions back with that stone," Sticky told Jayfeather before he left. "You're right," He went and picked up the stone. "It seems as if when you hold it with your paw it can't take your emotions," Twig said.

Jayfeather took the cats emotions into the stone and left the cave.

* * *

><p>Whenever he passed a cat he knocked them out or put the stone to their head. He passed through tunnel after tunnel stealing the cat's emotions back.<p>

"We should take Nocto's emotions too so he can't steal anymore emotions," Twig told Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded and headed to the cave that they first took him.

"The moon light is pretty in here," Sticky said. "Yeah it's so beautiful," Twig also added. "But you guys saw it when you were in here the first time right?" He asked them.

"Yeah but this time it's different because we aren't being held by a lunatic cat," Twig said. "Okay then well we still need to find Nocto," Jayfeather mewed padding into a different tunnel.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise," Nocto mewed as Jayfeather entered. "Are you three here to take my emotions?" Nocto guessed. "Yes so you can't take ours or anyone else's," Jayfeather hissed.

"But you see if you do that then I'll have no family just a bunch of expressionless cats," Nocto told Jayfeather.

"Then we'll just make you one of them!" Jayfeather flung Twig at him.

Nocto ducked and Twig hit the back of the cave wall. He ran to Nocto and swung Sticky up and down trying to get a hit at his face. Nocto was dodging everything, and then flung his paw straight up and hit Sticky out of Jayfeather's paws.

"Now you have noting," Nocto hissed and ran at Jayfeather. _No I don't have anything left except my stone! Jayfeather smiled. _

He pushed his paw forward as soon as Nocto got close enough and stole his emotions. Jayfeather sighed and picked up Twig and Sticky. "Let's get back to ThunderClan," He mewed and left the caves.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jayfeather Twist

AN: Now that Jayfeather has the key to help his Clan he can restore them and the rest of the Clans, alone with a few jokes on the way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

While Jayfeather was walking back to ThunderClan he ran into some trouble.

"Get out of my way Breezepelt," Jayfeather growled. "Why should I? You destroyed my new Clan," He mewed.

"Yes only because they destroyed mine," He retorted. "Okay, well I'll just take you back and give them their emotions back," Breezepelt mewed happily. "No why would I come with you?" He growled.

"Because I asked you too," Breezepelt looked at him smiling. "You're crazy maybe I should give you your true emotions back!" Jayfeather yowled running up to Breezepelt hitting the stone to his head.

Breezepelt fell down then shook his head and looked up at Jayfeather. "What happened?" He asked.

"A lot did," Jayfeather shortened the story. "No I'm serious," Breezepelt growled. Jayfeather sighed and explained what happened to all the Clans.

"So they did that to me?" He asked. Jayfeather nodded. "If you'll excuse me I need to get my Clan back together," Jayfeather mewed. "Oh can I come?" He asked.

"No," Jayfeather mewed quickly and turned away leaving to his Clan. Breezepelt hesitated then went back to WindClan.

* * *

><p>When Jayfeather approached the camp entrance he saw that Sandstorm was still standing there.<p>

"Follow me," He told her and she did. He entered the camp and saw that Dovewing was still sitting on Ivypool.

"Firestar go stand on top of Sandstorm, Squirrelflight you stand on Firestar," Jayfeather was commanding the rest of them to form a pyramid. "Okay then this looks good," He mewed cheerfully.

"Are you going to change them back in this position?" Twig asked.

"Yup," Jayfeather held the stone up to them and it glowed brightly giving their emotions back.

Leafpool who was on top of the pyramid fell down rolling on the side of the cats causing the rest to tumble down.

"Get off me!" Ivypool hissed at Dovewing. She shook her head and got off her. "I'm sorry I don't know why I was on you like that!" Dovewing mewed. Ivypool rushed to the Warrior Den to get back in her emo corner.

Jayfeather giggled as the small chaos unfolded. "Jayfeather what happened?" Lionblaze asked. "Oh noting you all fell asleep," He lied not wanting his secret to be given away.

"Alright well I should go help the others," He mewed padding off. Jayfeather watched his brother leave and then he padded back out of the camp and headed to ShadowClan.

* * *

><p>He reached the camp in no time. "You again?" Littlecloud growled as Jayfeather entered.<p>

"Well I'm sorry then I'll just leave and not fix your friends," Jayfeather mewed. "What you have the cure?" Littlecloud asked him.

"Yep and I don't think I should give it to you if you're going to treat me like that," He mewed starting to head out. "No, no please stay and fix them!" Littlecloud begged.

"Alright then I'll do it, but you can't make me stop doing what I do," Jayfeather growled. "Fine just get it done," Littlecloud hissed.

Jayfeather told all the cats to do what they had done before and stack themselves in a pyramid. "What does this accomplish?" Littlecloud asked.

"Just wait and see," Jayfeather held the stone up and returned their emotions. Blackstar was on the top and he wobbled back and forth then fell down crashing into Littlecloud.

"Get off!" Littlecloud growled. "What did you say?" Blackstar hissed getting up.

"Umm nothing," Littlecloud flattened his ears and bowed down. "That's right," Blackstar mewed then he turned to Jayfeather.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. "Just leaving," Jayfeather mewed and turned and left.

"So what happened while we were out?" Jayfeather heard Blackstar asking Littlecloud. _Of course Blackstar wouldn't trust me to ask what happened, Jayfeather flattened his ears._

He padded off to the territory of RiverClan now to help them, but they were left out on the border of WindClan though.

* * *

><p>He had a tough time getting though the rivers carrying two sticks and a stone, but he finally reached the place where he left them.<p>

"We should put them in a cheering position so they don't get mad at you for failing," Twig suggested.

"You're right we can't have them chase me out," Jayfeather mewed and went over to Mistystar.

"All of you pretend you just won a battle and you're cheering about it," He commanded them. They all stood there for a second then moved into the positions that Jayfeather had thought of. Mistystar stood up tall and in a proud mood. "Good," Sticky commented. Jayfeather held the stone up and returned their emotions.

"What, what happened?" Mistystar demanded. "You mean you don't remember?" Jayfeather asked her. "No I don't," She growled. "We won and we all started to cheer," He told her.

"Oh I must have been too happy to remember," She mewed thinking about it. "Yep that's exactly it," He mewed.

"Well I have to go, see ya!" Jayfeather left Mistystar still half bewildered.

Once Jayfeather was on WindClan territory he could feel the wind change direction. "I think a storm might be coming soon," Sticky said. "Yeah I can smell the rain, we better get there quickly to avoid stepping in mud," Jayfeather picked up his pace.

* * *

><p>The storm was closer when Jayfeather reached the WindClan camp.<p>

"Hey Jayfeather!" Breezepelt welcomed him. "Hey, well I'm here to fix your Clan," Jayfeather told him.

"Do you have too?" Breezepelt complained. "Umm yeah don't you think it would be weird if WindClan did nothing but stand there?" He questioned Breezepelt.

"Yeah you're right, but can I do something with Crowfeather first?' He asked. "Umm sure whatever you want," Jayfeather mewed. Breezepelt walked over to Crowfeather and whispered something in his ear.

Crowfeather padded over to Onestar and hugged him. "I want Crowfeather to be the most embarrassed cat in the Clan," Breezepelt explained. "Oh now I get it," Jayfeather giggled.

"Everyone look at Crowfeather and Onestar," Breezepelt called. They all turned towards them. "Now can you fix them please?" He asked. "Gladly," Jayfeather held the stone and fixed WindClan.

Once everyone was back they all laughed at Crowfeather hugging on Onestar. "Ah get off me!" Onestar slashed at Crowfeather. "What? Who?" Crowfeather mewed before Onestar sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground and was out cold.

"Well I better go," Jayfeather mewed and left Breezepelt to soak in the moment of his father getting embarrassed and hit by the leader. "Let's go back home," Jayfeather told Sticky and Twig.

"You got that right, that was exhausting," Twig sighed. "Yeah but it sure was fun," Sticky said.

When Jayfeather crossed the stream he set the stone in the water and let it flow into the lake never to be seen again.

"I wonder what's going to happen to the Leek cats," Sticky thought out loud. "I don't know, but I don't care," Jayfeather growled. "Yeah me too," Twig commented.

* * *

><p>The next day while Jayfeather was out by the WindClan border talking to Sticky and Twig just like he used to, until Breezepelt came in. "What do you want?" Jayfeather growled.<p>

"I just wanted to come take the stick, it's my turn correct?" He asked. Jayfeather thought about it and remembered that he was with them for quite a long time. "Alright fine," He handed Sticky and Twig over.

"Ah! What did you do to the stick?" Breezepelt wailed.

"Umm it's a long story," Jayfeather mewed surprised Breezepelt never noticed them before.

"Well anyway you should know that this is Sticky and this is Twig," He told Breezepelt. "Yeah I know that one of them is Sticky, he told me," Breezepelt growled.

_Wait I thought the stick was just a figment of my imagination, how can Breezepelt here it too?_

* * *

><p>~ The end!<p>

AN: I'm depending if I want to make another one but with Breezepelt as the main character, but who knows it's if I have/want the time to do it all.


End file.
